dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dantalian
:"If you all are to make a fortress, then that will thus be my fortress. If you all are to wave flags, then my army will advance there. If you all are to establish a world, then my world will be there as well. Rightfully desire all you want. I shall tell you how. Rightfully become something that is feared. I shall provide you all with weapons. I sympathize with you all. I shall be your desires, your fears, and your deaths. I am Dantalian. The king of you peasants." :— Dantalian silently declares his goals, thus setting his path into motion. Dantalian is the main protagonist of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. He is ranked the 71st Demon Lord, as the sacred and inviolable representative that symbolizes absolute dignity, and as a member in an order of 72, who rules over all demons. He is the lover of Lapis Lazuli and master of Laura De Farnese as well as the Berbere Sisters, all whom have swore their loyalty to him. He is called "actor among actors" and "demonlord of many faces", he is "the Lord governing false alchemy and all rhetoric". Elizabeth von Habsburg, the Imperial Princess of the Habsburg Empire, acknowledges him as her arch-nemesis. Appearance He has tan yellow skin tone, black hair and a single crimson horn that grows upwards from the back of his head. However, it is small enough that it could be neatly concealed by his hair, making it barely visible. With pure black pupils, wrapped in a black mantle and dressed up in similar dark clothing, he could only be described as a persona of darkness. Despite his frail appearance, he has a sturdy physique with firm muscles. Personality and Abilities :"Oh, really? What a coincidence. The time I realized that I was a prodigy was at the age of six as well." :―Dantalian's conversing with Laura of the early awareness of their similar intellect. Eloquent yet lazy, intelligent but tenacious with authority. Before becoming the demon lord Dantalian, he was a young Korean university student with a complex relationships with other members of his family, most of whom were his half siblings and step mothers as his father was an indecisive man who practiced polygamy. This resulted in the friction between his birth mother and step mothers while his own father watched idly despite being fully aware of the suffering his own children were experiencing, thus incurring his son's resentment for his weak inflexibility and pathetic unwillingness to take any initiative to shield his children from the abuse of his wives. Moreover, he lost all trust in his father when his father told him that he would rather sacrifice all six of his children than to divorce his wife, as he loved her to that extent. From then on, he forever detested his father whom he consider weak for being indecisive due to the illogical concept of love. He only maintained a good relationship with his second half little sister, whom he often doted on in the past. At the age of six, he was aware that his brilliant mind was his most valuable asset. Born to a indifferent and insensitive father who practiced polygamy, he had several step mothers and half siblings. However, he experienced many violent childhood traumas caused by his psychotic birth mother towards his half siblings and himself — he nearly lost his life when his father used him as a shield in order to avoid the knife being swung by his birth mother. The wives' bloody competition and feud over his father caused much abuse and suffering for him and his half siblings. In order to gain even a little bit more affection, his little sisters had to flatter their father each and every time they could, much to his disgust. Thus, he had since committed himself to sharpen his intellect in order to survive in his household as well as meet his mother's adamant demands for him to attain first place in his entire school, solely for the sake that his father would pay more attention to his mother. He worked hard to be independent and thus gained authority to manage his academic and household life as well as being obligated to clean up his irresponsible father's mess every time, an incredibly tedious task that he despised but carried out none the less. Now as the Demon Lord 'Dantalian', he frequently utilizes his superior intellect to achieve his goals, overcoming obstacles, getting the better of his enemies and outwitting opponents more powerful than himself. To ensure his survival in this new world and to avoid the ultimate end of the demon lords, he would resort to any means necessary that might seem rash or suicidal to most. Therefore, his keen and intuitive mind greatly bolsters his hand in politics giving him the ability to quickly devise strategies with outstanding outcomes, such as using the Margrave of Rosenberg's sense of justice to play a vital role in a trap that Laura had prepared which ultimately lead to the Margrave's utter defeat and downfall. He is also able to empathize with others as well as taking many seemingly pointless or foolish actions that are actually parts of a vital component of his master plan — something that is often overlooked by others as result from his low rank as a demon lord but naturally draws those who are smart enough or observe carefully to identify the effects of his decision such as the demons lords Barbatos and Paimon. Dantalian greatly prides himself on his skill to read people as easily as a book, and thus he has been able to best anyone by all accounts, save perhaps the Imperial Princess Elizabeth von Habsburg who was equally as smart as himself. It is his motto to never act rashly, and this drew valuable allies to pledge their loyalty to him such as the Berbere Sisters who had betrayed his secret activities to Paimon in order to find out his true intentions and to confirm if he could be trusted. He was also able to establish a mutual understanding and sincere communion with his lover Lapis, a woman who loves and desires authority above all else much like himself. Aided with the knowledge of the future events bound to take place in Dungeon Attack, the fruits of his meticulous strategies and plans seem almost uncanny to his allies and leaves much to be dreaded for his enemies. Perhaps due to the traumatizing childhood and harsh treatment he had experienced throughout his former life, Dantalian had discarded his self pride and developed a very thick skin, easily ignoring the criticism and slander of others regarding his choice of company or decisions, with the sole exception of the unreasonable requests of the witches to bed him. Despite his twisted nature, he does have certain values and characteristics that he admires in others and expects them to act upon. However, those who fail to do so leave Dantalian cold in disappointment and would often lead to tragic outcomes; such as the events whereby the heroine Christiane Von Volfusbrook plead for him to spare her own life instead of taking responsibility for the lives of her people. It left him bitter as he saw no trace of guilt for the lives that have been lost in the uprising she started. Dantalian believes very strongly in the concept of "give or take" and a merchant's logic of "profit and loss", taking it with him as the truest ideology and using it as the basis for many of his plans and choices. Surprisingly, the Imperial Princess Elizabeth von Habsburg share the sames ideology with him; to feel sorrow for the things that must be grieved and carry out the things that must be accomplished. However, Dantalian is not without fault as he tends to go great lengths to be lazy, indulge in expensive drugs, wine, and carnal desires for Lazuli's body. Background Chronology Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * It was exactly 12 in the afternoon when his father gave him his traumatizing answer. Hence as to why Dantalian refuses to wake up in the morning and utterly despises the morning and noon. Quotes * (To Riff Hoffman): "—Go back to your mother’s womb and learn again, amateur." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Demon Lord Category:Order of 72 Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance